Beast and the Blossom
by T'Liana
Summary: "Am I really disliked by so many of my students?" Lee sat by himself today, head low, and he hadn't touched his food. In the two months Sakura had worked at the school, she'd never seen him like that. "They don't hate you Lee. They just hate exercise." LeeSaku.


Modern day AU where they're all teachers. This is M for a reason. Didn't start out that way, but that's how it ended up. The keyboard really likes getting away from me... One-shot. For all those LeeSaku fans out there.

o.O.o

 **Beast and the Blossom**

"Oh my god why are we doing this again?"

"I know, right? Why did we get stuck with the crappy PE teacher? Why couldn't we get Tenten-sensei?"

"Yeah, she's actually cool. Bushy Brows is so _retarded_."

At those words, Lee froze in the equipment room. His students had no idea that he could hear them whispering outside. He wished he couldn't. Their words struck like a knife to the heart and he bit his lip.

 _Keep calm. Keep calm. You love your job. Do your job._

Plastering a smile on his face, Lee found the athletic equipment he was looking for and re-joined his class.

 **At lunchtime…**

Sakura put her butter chicken in the microwave and set it for two minutes. As it heated, she cast her gaze around the staffroom.

Everything looked normal. Naruto and Sasuke were playing some card game, Neji was reading a book, Shikamaru was sleeping, Temari was typing on her laptop, Choji was stuffing his face with as much tuck-shop food as possible, Ino was making some tea, Sai was drawing, Gaara was drinking his precious coffee, Hinata and Shino were eating with their lesson plans laid out in front of them, Kiba and Kankuro were riffling through the drawers, Kin and Dosu were playing shogi while Zaku watched, Tenten was stretching to the side while drinking a protein shake…

However, Lee sat by himself today, head low, and he hadn't touched his food. In the two months Sakura had worked at the school, she'd never seen him like that. He was always energetic and striking up conversations with the other teachers.

The microwave beeped and she took her food out and sat down in front of Lee. He looked up, surprised at the intrusion, and smiled. It wasn't his thousand-watt smile he usually aimed at her, though.

"Sakura-san, it's good to see you. How are you today?"

"Lee, is everything okay? You're acting strange."

"Strange? Me strange? Who would think such a thing?" Though he tried to pass it off as a joke, she saw the sadness in his face. His mouth turned down and the muscles around his eyes softened.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said gently. He sighed.

"Am I retarded?" he asked bluntly. She pursed her lips, trying to reply without crushing him even more.

No, Lee wasn't retarded. He was eccentric, definitely, and maybe a little weird. But not retarded. The weirdest thing about him was his tendency to wear green spandex, his bowl cut, and his thick eyebrows. His eyebrows led a couple teachers to nickname him Bushy Brows, but Sakura wasn't one of them. Lee had always been sweet to her and frightfully observant, so much so that he could detect the shifts in her personality during that time of the month, and when he did he brought a tub of ice-cream to work and hid it in an esky box on her desk. That way no one would know and she'd have ice-cream to keep her happy.

"You're definitely not retarded," she said. "What brought this on?"

"I heard my students call me Bushy Brows and retarded." He put his head in his hands. "Am I really disliked by so many of my students? What have I done wrong? I always try to make my lessons, fun, energetic and informative."

 _The poor guy._

"Lee," Sakura said softly, "kids these days are lazy. They don't want to do physical activity and so they automatically hate PE. They need someone to blame so they don't see that they're the lazy ones, and they blame you. It's easy for kids to blame their teachers. Their parents don't seem to discipline them anymore."

"Thank you, Sakura-san." He still looked down, so she tried again.

"They don't hate you Lee. They just hate exercise."

At those words, Sakura saw something dawn on Lee's face, and he flashed his thousand-watt smile.

"The solution is simple. If they hate exercise, I will make them love it!" He stood, grabbed his lunch and ran from the staffroom. Sakura sat there for a moment, bewildered, when Ino came and took the empty seat across from her.

"Wow Sakura, I didn't think your ugly face would scare away Lee of all people." Both ladies laughed.

"Shut up Ino," Sakura said, grinning.

 **That night…**

Lee sat in front of his computer, fingers clasped and thinking hard.

If his students hated being physical, he would have to go to the basics. He had to do exercises he knew would make them smile amongst one another. He would have to challenge them, but make it fun for them.

A lot of his students seemed reluctant when it came to team sports, like soccer, because they weren't interested. He would have to start team sports later. For now, he remembered they enjoyed partner work, when there was one person they could chat to.

He lowered his hands and began typing.

 **The next morning…**

It was a different class than the one he'd taught the previous day, but their attitudes were pretty much the same. Five of them were athletic, but looked like they'd rather be sleeping. The other twenty were soft and really didn't want to be in PE.

First, he made them run laps around the gym. When he called out 'FOUR' they had to find groups of four. Anyone not in a group had to do as many push-ups as the number Lee called out. He then yelled 'FIVE', and they did the same thing. The students were yelling for people to join their groups, laughing in triumph when they reached the right number, and in general smiling. They started running again and he yelled 'SEVEN'. Things were hectic for several moments as the students tried to count and run at the same time.

This went on for ten minutes and by that time every student was flushed and smiling. Lee told them to separate into pairs and it was a rush to find their friends. Once they were in pairs, he led them through a series of partner stretches to increase flexibility, as they were being physical but not doing strenuous activity. He saw they enjoyed chatting and laughing with their partner during the stretches. After forty minutes of this, he gave them ten minutes to stretch as they liked, either by themselves or with a partner.

For the last twenty minutes of class, he grabbed his notebook and sat the class in a circle. He spoke to every student around the circle, asking what sort of sports they liked and if they did any extracurricular sports. If they didn't like any sports, he asked if there was some kind of physical activity that they enjoyed doing. By the end of class, he had a good list to look through and, by doing this, a greater understanding of how his students minds worked.

 **At lunchtime…**

When fourth period ended, Sakura's Drama class dispersed so fast that their teacher could get to the staffroom first. Even before Choji. She had Greek salad for lunch that day, drizzled with delicious olive oil, and she sat to munch on it. It tasted so good…

The staffroom filled up around her and Ino and Sai joined her with their food. They talked good-naturedly about what antics their students got up to during class, but Sakura didn't take part. She was deep in thought wondering if Lee had been successful in making his class fun. She'd stayed up until some ridiculous hour the night before, thinking about him. It scared her a little.

 _Speak of the devil_.

Lee entered the staffroom, a hand behind his back, and glanced over everyone, his eyes fixing on Sakura. He smiled gently and she blushed. As he crossed the staffroom, the other teachers stopped what they were doing and stared, some of them pointing at his back and whispering.

"Sakura-san," Lee said, bowing when he came level to her, "thank you for your help and advice yesterday. It enabled me to see what I had to do to improve and I believe my teaching ability will increase because of it." He brought his hand out from behind his back and presented her with a pretty pink rose. "Thank you."

Blushing, she accepted the rose, praying nothing stupid would come out of her mouth. It had been years since she'd been involved with men and she wasn't the type to turn heads like Ino. Attention from a man like Lee was definitely, definitely, welcome.

"It's okay, you'd do the same for me." She cursed her stupid words. Later that night she'd be going over this conversation in her head and would think of a thousand much cleverer things to say instead of that. She just knew it.

He smiled his thousand-watt smiled and her heart was beating so fast her chest nearly burst.

 **That afternoon…**

Sakura sat at her desk writing assignment cover sheets. The bell had gone ten minutes ago and she foresaw a couple more hours of work until she went home. The other teachers in her section; Ino, Sai, Gaara and Temari; had already gone home, and she suspected most of the others had too. The ones not on bus duty anyway.

The printer near her desk activated and churned out some paper. She ignored it and continued writing. At least, until she saw Lee approach the printer in her peripheral vision. He collected the paper and came over to her desk.

"I am rewriting my entire lesson plan for the term," he said. "I am forming a plan that caters to a wide variety of physical levels as well as sporting interests. I sat down with one of my classes and spoke to them about sports they like. Popular ones were dancing and martial arts. Very few liked mainstream sports. And so, I have a lot of research to do."

"Sounds like you'll be busy for a while," Sakura said

 _Please don't notice the rose in the vase on my desk. Please don't notice the rose._

"Well, a teacher must be willing to go all-out for their students," Lee said. He suddenly gripped the paper tightly. "Sakura-san, will you go on a date with me?!" he cried.

 _A… a date?_

She blinked at him.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. I would like to take you out and properly thank you for helping me." He smiled and she just couldn't turn him down.

"Sure, I'd like that." She became aware of a fire in her body, one that wanted Lee to jump her here and there. It had been years and he was so masculine…

 _My god he's gorgeous…_

"When shall I pick you up?"

"How does seven sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." Lee smiled. "I shall see you then."

 **That night…**

When Lee picked up Sakura for their date, he was speechless.

She looked stunning in a low-cut red dress and white sandals. She'd smiled at him, told him to put his tongue back in his mouth, and followed him to his car. He'd opened the door for her and closed it behind her, and driven her to one of his favourite restaurants. The waitress there knew him by sight, as he was a regular and always ate alone or accompanied by his laptop. Seeing him with a girl, and clearly on a date, the waitress smiled so widely that Lee wanted to disappear into the earth.

"Please, this way," the waitress said. "Lee-san, it's a pleasure to see you brought company tonight."

She sat them at Lee's usual table, a booth chair that seemed completely separate to the rest of the restaurant. They sat, ordered their food, and Sakura started the conversation.

"So, how's your outline going?" she asked.

"Sakura-san," he said before he lost his nerve, "let's not talk about work tonight. It's come to my attention that I don't know much about you and I wish to know more."

The food came out and she told him about her normal childhood, about her teacher Tsunade who inspired her to become a teacher, and how Tsunade coached her to achieve her goal. In turn, he told her of the teacher who inspired him, his PE teacher Might Gai. They found they were quite similar, both driven in the same way by their teacher. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't realise how late it was.

They walked back to Lee's car and he felt Sakura's hand slip into his. He looked sideways at her and she blushed and smiled back. Again, he opened the car door for her and closed it once she'd climbed in. He drove back to her place with the radio on full ball and they sang along to the lyrics without a care in the world.

He walked her to her front door and they stood there awkwardly, neither adult sure of what to do. In Lee's case, he'd never done this before. In Sakura's case, she hadn't done this since she was a teenager.

Her eyes flicked to his lips and slowly, he bent down and kissed her.

She melted into the kiss, pressing her body against his. He couldn't control the flush of blood in his member and he gasped at the feeling. She felt him harden and pulled back, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-san," Lee said immediately, shaking his head to clear it. "I-I don't…"

And he couldn't fathom it. For the first time in his life, his body wanted a woman. It wanted Sakura. _He_ wanted Sakura. The feeling had always been there, from the day she first started working at the school, and now it was past the point of no return.

"It's okay," she said, "I… I want you to come in." She seemed just as surprised at her words. How was she to know that that was his first kiss. That he'd never even considered getting this physical until tonight.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

 _I don't know if I want you to say yes or no._

"I'm sure." Her eyes gave him the once over and she bit her lip. "But I want you to know right now that I don't do this ever. I haven't been on a date or done anything like this since I was a teenager."

"And I want you to know that I have never done this before." He breathed deeply. "I want you to be my first."

Her eyes widened even more.

"Y-your first?"

He felt like a boy all over again learning to ride a bike for the first time. That same feeling of nervousness was there.

 _Goddammit I am twenty-eight years old! I am not a child!_

Sakura shakily unlocked the door and the two went inside, both trembling from nerves. Lee excused himself to go to the bathroom and he stood, hands resting on the sink, staring into the mirror.

 _Get a grip. This is Sakura-san. She is special. She is doing you great honour by allowing you into her home and bed._

He breathed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. He knew he wasn't the best-looking guy, not compared to some of the teachers, and honestly the fact she'd agreed to go on a date with him had surprised him. He wasn't sure how it happened. He'd seen the rose he'd given her sitting in a vase on her desk and he just yelled it out.

And now he was about to bed her. He glanced at his pants and the lump was still there, still quivering in anticipation.

 _Don't you let me down, boy_.

He left the bathroom and looked around for Sakura. He found her sitting on her bed taking her shoes off. She looked up at him and blushed.

"I, uh-"

She broke off when Lee crossed the bedroom in two strides, planted his hands on either side of her hips, and kissed her. She gasped against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as fierce. After a few moments, she tugged him and they went down together. One hand held him up while the other pushed her legs around his hips. He moaned at the warmth pressing against him and ground against her, earning and strangled gasp.

"Oh my god!" she panted against his lips, pulling him closer. He resisted her though and pulled back. She stared at him, confused, but her face cleared when he ripped off his shirt and shoes. She grabbed at his belt buckle and undid it as fast as she could, pulling his pants down and he stepped out of them, clad only in his green underwear.

She stared at him, in awe of his muscular form. Pecks… an _eight_ pack… those _biceps_ … she looked back at his face and didn't see the bowl cut and bushy brows. She saw his eyes hot with desire, his lips red from her kisses and his cheeks flushed with hormones.

He _wanted_ her. And that was a feeling she'd never known.

Slowly she got up on the bed so she was on her knees and turned, pulling her hair over her shoulder. He moved close and started unzipping her dress, his fingers caressing her back as the zip moved lower. He reached the bottom and moved his hands to her shoulders, slowly pushing the dress over her shoulders. He stopped when he reached her elbows, noticing for the first time that she wore no bra.

 _Breasts_.

He pulled the dress over her head and she turned around. He nearly fainted at the sight of those small lumps of flesh sitting prettily on her chest, points erect and aimed right at him.

 _Boobies_.

He couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't look away.

She reached down, grasped his hand and pulled it up until he cupped her breast. White-hot desire surged through him and he lowered his mouth to a nipple with a moan. She cried out as his lips made contact. She felt the other hand move up to cup the other one and massage it gently, the complete opposite to what his mouth was doing to her other one.

He pushed her down and she went willingly, her legs opening of their own accord. One hand slipped down and started to rub her through the fabric and she cried out again, her body loving what he was doing. Lee switched to the other breast and she fisted a hand through his hair, squeezing tight.

He pulled back and wiggled down, grasping her underwear and tugging it off with a ferocity that shocked her. It was purely animal. He pulled off his own and his member sprung free, shocking Sakura with his size.

 _He's huge…_

He pressed his mouth to hers again, covering her with his body, and one hand again moved down in between her legs and circled around until he found her entrance. He pushed one finger against it and it slipped inside.

 _So warm… my god…_

He ran his finger against every inch inside her, as far as he could reach, and she was putty in his hands, mewling and moaning against his lips. She barely registered when he pulled away and positioned himself for entry.

"Woah, Lee wait!" she cried.

He froze and she saw calm overcoming him.

"Sakura-san, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just… you need a condom."

"A what?"

Sakura rolled over and he felt desire again as he saw her plump, pale rear. She reached into her bedside table and opened a brand-new box, pulling out a plastic square.

"I bought these on my way home today," she said, blushing. She ripped the packet with her teeth and pulled out a rubber circle.

"I'm sorry, but, what do I do with this?" he asked.

"I'll show you." She gripped his member with one hand, making him gasp, and started to roll the rubber over him, tongue between her teeth as she concentrated. "Been a while but I got it." She smiled. "You're all ready now."

He nodded, harder than ever from her touch, and moved his hips until his tip touched her entrance. He swallowed hard and, ever so slowly, pushed into her.

She gasped with pain and gripped his arm, fingernails digging into his skin. He closed his eyes and let out a long, drawn-out moan at the _warmth_ inside her. It felt so _good_. Only when he couldn't push anymore did he open his eyes and look at her.

Sweat coated her face and she gritted her teeth at the pain.

"Sakura… are you alright? Do you wish me to stop?"

"No, just give me a moment." She breathed and dropped her head against the pillow. As her diaphragm moved up and down, her breasts rolled along her chest and he dipped his head and gently suckled on one. She moaned at the contact and he felt the pressure around his member release slightly.

He began to move, slowly at first, but gaining more rhythm as he got the hang of it. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes and saw only pleasure there. She smiled and he smiled back.

Then an unexpected wave of pleasure washed over him and he felt his gut explode. He cried out at the feeling and instinctively pressed himself as far into her as he could. He looked at her and she merely looked confused.

"Lee… did you finish?"

"I think so…" In his studies of the human anatomy not once did he look at the reproductive organs. Now he was seriously regretting it.

He slowly pulled out, one hand holding the condom so it didn't come off. He saw she was disappointed at the duration and trying to hide it.

 _There must be something I can do._

He remembered her reaction when he used a finger and had an idea. He moved down and spread her legs.

"Lee, what are you do-ah!" She gasped as he pressed his face in between her legs and started to lick and suck. He moved further up and she yelled. "Oh, there! There!"

He focused his lips and tongue on that spot and shifted his weight onto one arm. The other ran down her leg and moved under his chin, searching for her entrance. He found it and pushed one inside, twisting so his palm was facing upwards and curling his finger upwards. She cried out at the sensation and he added another finger, causing her to yell louder. His name. She was calling his name. She gripped his hair and he felt something give way inside her. Everything tensed for ten seconds and then she relaxed, panting at the feeling. She let out a series of swear words.

"Would you believe me if I said that was my first orgasm?" she said.

"Would you believe me if I said that was mine too?" he replied. They looked at each other and smiled.

They showered to clean themselves of all signs of love-making then curled up under the blankets together, naked bodies intertwined. Sakura rested her head on Lee's chest and she fell asleep quickly.

Lee kissed her hair and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

 **The next morning…**

Lee always had a spare pair of clothes in his car for emergencies. He put them on, ate breakfast with Sakura, and the pair went to school together in their separate cars. They walked into the staffroom together, slightly shy but very happy, and Sakura put her lunch in the fridge.

Ino was on her in seconds.

"You look different," Ino said. She looked Sakura up and down and spotted Lee standing near. "Oh my god… you and Lee?"

" _Ino_! Shush! I don't want to make a big thing out of it," Sakura hissed. "It's new and he's really sweet and I'm excited to see where it goes."

Lee's first class noticed something different about their teacher. He'd been really cool the last couple days but something about him was different. He was _way_ more energetic and happy than usual, but it obviously wasn't faked.

"I bet Lee-sensei got laid," one of the students whispered.

The entire school body noticed Lee acting strangely and before the day was through everyone seemed to know he'd gotten laid. Both students and teachers started making bets, some saying it was a fellow teacher and some saying it was someone outside the school. They even took bets on if it was a guy or girl he'd slept with. When somehow it was narrowed down to a fellow teacher, a fellow _female_ teacher, most people placed bets on Tenten.

Then two students saw Lee and Sakura kiss each other goodbye one afternoon after school, and news travelled around like wildfire. They even came up with a really cute nickname for the really cute couple.

Beast and the Blossom.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
